Its in a song
by ZombieOfSorts
Summary: Music Soulmate College AU I got the idea from a prompt we will see how it goes College student Lance Rockstar Keith


I woke up to the sun on my face and a quiet house. That was kind of strange, but a sleep in is a sleep in. Turning over it was suddenly clear why it was so quiet. It was 12pm. Shit. It had been way longer then 10 minutes and now I was undoubtedly and stupidly very late for uni. It seriously wasn't really my fault though. It was that damn band with their damn lead singer and his damn mullet. That's who's fault it is. Who releases an album at 3 in the morning?! They are from the same state so its not like it's a time difference, they're just assholes. Cute assholes, but still.

When you are forced to have a song stuck in your head your whole life its nice to hear something different. You see when you are born you have a song and your soulmate shares that same song. Sometimes bands will offer to produce your song to help you find your soulmate. Like a dating service. Sometimes the bands are just bands. They have unique songs that they write and produce with absolutely nothing to do with soulmates. It can be refreshing. Voltron was like that. They are a band that with 3 members. Shiro, the drummer. Allura, backup singer and bass guitar. Then there was Keith. He was the lead singer and guitarist. The one with some kind of edge. The bad boy. The one with that damn stupid mullet. I bet it was his idea.

It may not even be worth it to try and get to my class now. The only benefit would be not getting the wrath of Pidge for completely skipping. That gremlin may be small, but heck they can kick hard and usually right in the shins. But then again, my bed is so comfy and warm and nice and just remembering Pidge knows where I live so I have to get up. Shit. Fine okay I am going, but I will take my time and also probably get coffee. I am definitely getting coffee. Wow I am still tired. Damn stupid album why did it have to be so good. Uuugghh.

"Lance dude I don't know why you cant just wait till when you wake up like everyone else does" Hunk said after taking a big forkful of pasta. "it wont go anywhere".

"That is probably exactly what he wants"

"You are aware that none of them even know you exist right? Or do you think that highly of yourself?" Pidge dryly stated with a smirk.

"Look. My pal. My friend. Pigeon-"

"Yeah try that again"

"HE is challenging US. If we wait till the next day we lose and he wins"

Pidge rolled their eyes.

"Wait what does he win?" Hunk piped in.

"Why? Why would you ask that??" Pidge sighs and lays their head on the table.

"HE JUST WINS OKAY"

"One day we are going to get kicked out of here and I swear it wont be because of me" Pidge sighed again.

"Keith you realize how dumb it is to put the album out at 3am right?" Shiro strolled over to the table in the hotel room.

"Okay, but is it?" I teased.

"Yes. Yes it is. What is even your play here?"

"I dunno, I like seeing the reactions online after. Its fun"

"You're so weird." He said placing his cup of coffee down. Within an instant Allura was at his side with a coaster.

"D-did you bring those with you?" he blurted out as she floated to the next free seat. I tried my best to hide a smile behind my spoonful of cornflakes, but there is only so much that frosty flakes can do. Allura looked quite proud of herself as she answerd.

"When travelling with you two yes. I have seen you ruin 3 couches Shiro and Keith is like a mess ninja so you have to act before he can"

"I mean she's not wrong. Kind of scary, but not wrong." I said holding back a laugh at my brothers annoyed face. He got up to leave once he finished his coffee, but not before a faint murmur.

"You spill coffee on 3 couches and suddenly your known as a couch ruiner. I wouldn't even need coffee if he put songs out at normal hours"

I snickered. I did have a method to my madness however. Firstly, the weird hours got people talking which was good for our image to be relevant and secondly, people got so annoyed and its freaking hilarious. My favorite part of the morning is just going through my twitter feed and reading comments from over dramatic and grumpy fans.

@yousayvol19 I cant believe you made us wait till 3am. I fell asleep in my calc class and got detention. Boi I am coming for you @redhothell_ofVoltron

@theeightleggedwhorse @redhothell_ofVoltron I'm gucci who needs sleep anyway

@garglesmarg @redhothell_ofVoltron I'm love

@redhothell_ofVoltton WWWWHHHHYYYYYY TTTHHHOOOO

@awalkingpretzelfcker @redhothell_ofVoltron

@redhothell_ofVoltron this song is a bop but that's for yeeting away my sleep schedule

@keithofvoltronishot @redhothell_ofVoltron

@space_gerblin @redhothell_ofVoltron come get your man he has been sulking all afternoon and I am trying to enjoy my latte

@BabyBiBiBi PIDGE SHUT UP HE WILL HEAR YOU

@hunkydory buddy this is written text…

@space_gerblin hi my names Lance and I never f*cking learnt how to read

@BabyBiBiBi ……..

@BabyBiBiBi y'all are mean

@space_gerblin @redhothell_ofVoltron COME GET YOUR MAN HE IS SULKING AND I JUST WANT MY LATTE

@BabyBiBiBi *lance is logging out*

Wow.


End file.
